Kirkland's Journal
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Alfred gives Arthur a diary for his birthday, claiming he mistook it for a book. At first, Arthur discards it, until he decides he needs a way to rant about his family, life at the Academy with wild friends, and his thoughts. Gakuen!AU, Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Kirkland's Journal**

April 23, 2011

* * *

_YOW ARTIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY MAN!_

_I got you this Hunger Games book since it's totally popular lately. Maybe it's because they're making a movie of it? When it releases in theaters, you SO have to watch it with me! I hope you like it! I had to battle a LOT of Peeta girl fans just to get it! Anyway, hope you like it! See ya, Artie! Help me in Literature again, k?_

_You're Awesome Hero,_

_Alfred "FOREVER YOUR BFF" Jones ;)_

* * *

April 23, 2011

This isn't the Hunger Games novel.

I think Alfred needs to find his glasses now. I think Gilbert has it. Sadly, we aren't dorm mates, so I have no chance of searching for him. Maybe I can tell Ludwig about it.

It's strange, though. How could Alfred mistake a book for a diary? But then again, he IS Alfred, after all. I wouldn't expect that bloody git to notice the difference between a Mark Twain classic and, dare I say it, a Twilight book. And I honestly cannot believe he still acknowledges my existence, let alone invites me to watch the Hunger Games movie_ (especially because it has not been released yet... what a git)_. He has been basking himself in his popularity in this academy lately.

Fuck you, Alfred Franklin Jones. You should really stop calling me Artie. I'll throw your idiotic note at your face tomorrow to remind you that I am **ARTHUR**.

Anyway, I guess since this is a diary, I have to write about my feelings.

No, that sounded wrong. I am **NOT** a hormonal teenage girl bent on releasing her every thought whenever her emotions get the best of her. Maybe I should call this a journal instead. It's rather suitable and, admittedly, manlier.

So, today is my birthday. I'm seventeen years old and away from London. The only reason why I'm happy about this day is because I don't have my brothers taunting me. One – because they are at London_ (save for Peter);_ two – it's my birthday. They have to treat me with kindness no matter what.

To sum up my day I had so far, I guess it was pretty good. Roderich was the first to greet me because he is my roommate in our six-people dormitory. I'd rather call it a hall of residence. Thank God that I got Roderich. The others in this dormitory are total wankers. Except for Matthew, of course. Roderich made a nice sandwich for me and even gave a G clef-shaped keychain. Told me that it would remind me of him. Of course it would. I would never forget his strange obsession with the piano. Scratch strange. It's quite beautiful, actually. Sometimes, Roderich acts completely stuffy that I couldn't stand his over-aristocratic attitude. But whenever he positions himself in front of the piano, he manages to release beautiful melodies by just cascading his fingers through the keys of the piano. Especially when he plays_ Fur Elise_. It's good that he is gifted in music, or I'll definitely abhor him and his snooty bearings.

I noticed that Elizaveta sneaked in her name in the note that came with Roderich's present. He told me that she did take part of its purchase, but I beg to differ. His red cheeks gave it away. I'm not an idiot!

I left the room and was surprised that the rest of our dorm mates prepared a cake for me. I find it rather sweet, actually. Francis claimed to have made it, yet I knew it was Matthew's creation because it had maple syrup on it. Yet the frog insisted. I would have allowed him to keep his claims without insults, but he just had to give me a bloody gift.

A fucking **magazine**. About **dating**. And **attracting** one's object of affection.

That bloody frog didn't need a stupid magazine to remind me I'm a virgin at romantic relationships. Unlike him, I'd rather wait to savour true love in the end, rather than hop from one lover to another. That is one of the reasons why I call him frog.

Antonio gave me a box of Earl Grey teabags. He apologised because it was all he could get, but I thanked him for making an effort. I actually enjoy tea very much, and I'm glad he decided to give me something useful, rather than what his froggy chum had given me. Matthew gave me a shirt. A shirt with _The Beatles_ on it. Thank God Matthew knew me so well! I couldn't help but give him a hug. It's gorgeous! It's a_ Top 40_ black shirt with a picture of the band crossing Abbey Road. Matthew, thank you. You're not a total prat like your git of a brother.

Ludwig bought a viand of roast beef with potatoes _(he loves those spuds)_ and I thanked him for getting me one of my favourite foods. He asked if I'd like to eat it for breakfast or if we should store it in the refrigerator for later. I kept it in the refrigerator and I'm planning to eat it later. It's only five in the afternoon as I write and I plan to have dinner later at seven.

So we kept the cake and roast beef in the refrigerator and left for the high school cafeteria to have an actual breakfast. It wasn't that crowded, yet a lot of people who passed by me greeted me. It was very nice of them. Thank goodness Gilbert didn't have anything for me this time. Last year, his present was an over exaggerated caricature of me. My nose was crooked as well as my teeth, while my eyebrows took over half of my face! He also dubbed my eyebrows as fuzzy caterpillars! The nerve of him. My eyebrows are well-proportioned, thank you very much! Elizaveta greeted me, so I decided to thank her for the greeting and for the keychain. She gave a nod and ran off to find Roderich, punching Gilbert while at it. I laughed at Gilbert and he called me an _arschloch_. Well, he's a bigger _arschloch _than I am.

Kiku gave me a book about Japan's culture and a model pirate ship while Yao gave me a set of porcelain teacups. I'm surprised Ivan gave me a navy scarf. We were never really close and we never became partners in class activities, but at least I have a scarf to keep me warm once I visit London for Christmas holidays. Lovino and Feliciano gave me a long platter of lasagne. How nice of these people!

I left for the academy's post office to check on my mail. I was surprised to get a huge box. Matthew was kind enough to help me carry it to my room. I received a loving letter from my parents, as well as a book compiling all of Shakespeare's works. Scott and William gave me a pair of boxing gloves. I have no idea why they chose that, but I stashed it away just in case they planned to use it against me. Or worse, just in case they asked one of my dorm mates to use it against me. Nicholas gave me a _cooking for dummies_ book. That arse. That was completely subtle of him to insult me about my cooking again on my birthday!

Later on, Peter visited me to greet me a happy birthday. He gave me a hug and a deerstalker hat that went well with my cloak. Now I can masquerade as _Sherlock Holmes_ for the next costume party! Even though Peter can be such a brat, I'm thankful to have a kind brother like him. He's the only one I could tolerate, unlike Scott or William or Nicholas...

Alfred came over at about lunch time without any glasses and gave me this. I was completely surprised, but he told me that someone must have taken his glasses. Again, I suspect Gilbert. But I was even more surprised that he made an effort to give me a present. Not that we aren't close friends. We used to be, at least. He still thinks we are, but I don't believe it. The way that he ignores me lately... that git.

Setting that aside, he gave me that usual grin before hugging me. I swear if he continues working out and practising in American football _(I will never acknowledge the soubriquet they bestowed upon REAL football... soccer my arse)_, he would have the capacity to crush my bones. Either that or he gained weight and became heavier. He gorges on hamburgers daily, damn it! I'm surprised that he isn't diabetic. Not that I want him to be. That fat ass needs to stay healthy.

He left afterwards. I assume that they are attempting to surprise me later when I leave my room. I can tell because I tried to go to the toilet, yet I felt someone pushing my door. It was either Gilbert or Matthew's Cuban friend who loved ice cream as much as Alfred did. I tried to leave again, but my door was still blocked. So, I guess I have to wait until they open the door.

I really have to go to the toilet. I also want to eat my roast beef and cake now.

Thank God this journal has a lock. I could not imagine this in the hands of the wrong person. Happy Saint George's Day too. I'm proud that my birthday landed on England's National Day.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, The Hunger Games, Twilight, Mark Twain, The Beatles, Fur Elise, Sherlock Holmes, Shakespeare, Dummy books, and Top 40. Wow. I really don't own a lot of things._  
_

**A/N: **Happy St. George's Day! And Happy Birthday to our favourite empire/privateer/knight/gentleman/magician/drunk/country, England!

I wanted to write something different with a specific person's point of view. Call it curiosity. It's my first time to put up a fic with a first person's point of view, actually. Hope this didn't suck. Should I continue this?

And yes, the fic takes place during 2011. I don't know why I decided to, actually. But, whatever. I'm weird. That's a pretty good reason for that already. Oh, and peace to the Twilight fans for what I wrote up there earlier.

Please R&R, no ouchie flames hopefully! And can someone guide me on our dear Igirisu's characterisation if I'm doing a horrible job on it? I feel as though I need help on this. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kirkland's Journal**

Last Days of Sophomore Year and The Beginning of Summer

* * *

May 20, 2011

Well, fuck. I forgot about this journal. I'm really sorry.

I have been busy these days. After my birthday, which Alfred had actually prepared a surprise party for and became enjoyable, the academy decided to drown us with loads of school work. But I know it's worth it.

I can't say much for today. I have to finish an essay for English class and Literature if I want to enter the more writing-related elective classes again. I also have to finish this Algebra problem. I think our professor intentionally wanted us to have headaches. Activity A wants us to look for the value of x, y, z. Actually, it wants us to find the values of all the letters in the alphabet. Activity B wants us to look for the missing values of thirty equations, which don't really look like equations. And Activity C decided to pitch in some age problems and problems that involved Physics. Oh, what I would give to return to middle school again.

I also have to finish the Powerpoint presentation of the nervous and cardiovascular systems and their parts just because my Biology partner _(Feliks, you should stop fussing over your relationship with Toris!)_ has issues.

I realised that my birthday was the only day where people in class weren't total wankers. They resumed to their sickly attitudes after my birthday. How nice.

Thank God that the weekends start again tomorrow. I'll rest for a while. It's past one in the morning and I'm surprised I remembered having this journal during such an hour.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

June 3, 2011

Not much to say today. Except that I'm currently studying for our final exams and writing while at it. I usually start my day during exam weeks by studying my arse off while waiting for Roderich to finish preparing tea. But today, I'm writing on this journal because I had this strange feeling that I could get a boost of luck in my exams because of this. And I studied relentlessly last night. I think my Biology book's cover is already removed from it.

I just have to remember the base pairings for DNA replication, Mendel's Principles of Heredity, and our taxonomy lessons. I'll pull through. They all require memorisation, and I have that covered. I also finished studying for Algebra. And English would be a cinch. I take pride of being English because I have impressive mastery on grammar, and I'm being humble on that.

But still, the exam schedule is fucked up. Why are three major subjects the combination of our first exam day?

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

June 18, 2011

My rank in class and in the entire sophomore year level is first.

I did well.

Thank You, God.

I'm first. I guess I get to keep my scholarship.

I hope you're proud, mum and dad.

And I thought I wouldn't make it because Yao's a genius. But I guess my hard work paid off. I don't care that I have bags under my eyes.

I'm first, and that's what counts.

Maybe this journal is lucky. I guess I should thank Alfred for it, even if he unintentionally gave this.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

June 27, 2011

It's official. I'm back here in London and I am enjoying my life. Farewell, sophomore year!

Peter and I received a very warm welcome from our parents. From our brothers, not so much. My parents are happy because I'm first in class again. My brothers constantly tease me on being a nerd, but I don't care. I'm the first in our family to attain such a high ranking in the school honour roll.

I missed playing football _(not rugby! HAHAHA! Take that, Alfred!)_ with dad and the other random teenagers in the neighbourhood. Peter was still a novice at this, so he spent the first few days at home. Since mum is quite busy with her profession as a doctor, Peter was left alone with our dear older brothers. Poor lad. When I arrived home, he kept begging to switch rooms with me because his room was closer to Scott's. And I knew that, since Peter is now in the age wherein our older brothers can bully him freely, I didn't want to, of course! I'm not a bloody idiot to have a room closer to Scott's!

Mum makes the perfect roast beef. And I finally get to taste fish and chips again! Thank God!

Mum kept asking me how well Peter and I were doing at World Academy W. I had a pretty nice sophomore year, actually. No Scott, William, and Nicholas in the academy made things better! I also won the position of Vice President of the Student Council. Next year, I'm going to win the position of president! Just they wait. I'm going to make sure that the arses won't get away with anything.

I found out that Peter had a crush on Vash's little sister, Lili. Mum almost killed me with her venomous eyes when I snorted about it. He's making a death wish because Vash would definitely monitor Peter if he finds out. Dad didn't mind, yet he had to ask me if I had a girlfriend.

Well, this is great. I don't.

I don't really know why I'm not attracted to any of the females at school. And I don't plan to find out because I don't need a romantic relationship anyway. It would just distract me from my goals to become successful.

Speaking of relationships, I think Alfred changed his relationship status on that online site I don't use often. PaperFace, was it? Anyway, I have to ask him if it's real or not. He pulled a prank on me last April Fool's Day by claiming that he was in a relationship with Natalia. In the end, Natalia ended up kicking him in front of Ivan and proclaiming her incest love again.

I think I'll go ask him later when I go on PaperFace, but I'm sure it's fake. Just like the last relationship status he had.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

June 28, 2011

I saw Francis and Antonio in the neighbourhood this morning.

Damn it, and here I thought I had escaped my school mates for this summer.

They spotted me and conveniently cornered me, but I admit I gave a good chase. So, those twats are going to stay here in London for a week because their parents are busy settling a business deal. They managed to "track" me down too. Damn it, Peter. I should teach him how to put a sock in it whenever Francis asks him something.

They also told me that Alfred would visit soon. As if. That wanker has no reason to visit London. I bet the two of them just wanted to make a fool out of me. Well, no, sir. I won't believe them.

Besides, Alfred would make an effort to alert me of his visit.

Oh, and it was actually Facebook. Not PaperFace. I'm only well aware of twitter and livejournal. It was William who made a Facebook account for me, yet named it "Twat Kirkland" instead of Arthur Kirkland. I had to switch the email address and change my password before I got that account out of his hands. I used it during my freshman year at World Academy W to add all of my classmates. After that, I stopped. So, I guess it's been two years, eh?

So, I was right. Alfred did change his relationship status just to trick Matthew. He told me not to make Matthew aware of this, but his brother knew all along.

Since it's three in the afternoon, I guess it would be nice to have a go on the football field again. Peter is waiting outside the door because he wants to go with me. I guess Scott caught him watching anime on the laptop and took it away from him. Kiku gave him an entire list of the anime they have to watch. I think they even arranged a challenge to watch the most episodes of some anime with pirates and rubber people within a week. Oh, well.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

June 30, 2011

I hate Francis. Thank goodness Scott hates him too.

Sadly, mum and dad invited the Bonnefoy family over for later because of Francis and his manipulative nature. I don't know what his intention is, but he also dragged in the tomato and pasta families. Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino are coming over too. I don't know what business the Vargas brothers have in London. Hopefully it isn't mafia-related. I'm not actually sure if the Vargas family is part of the Italian mafia _(do they still have mafias in Italy? I don't know)_, but I know they are very nice people. I can't wait to see their kooky grandfather. Actually, their grandfather doesn't look like a grandfather at all! He even seems younger than their father, I tell you that.

And I hate this day even more than Francis because Alfred confirmed his visit. And his reason?

He wanted to visit me.

It's strange that my mum has a Facebook account. Even adults have those? I know that most adults are antagonistic at the presence of social networking. What the heck, mum? Both Alfred and his mum added my mum on Facebook. This is just great. They arranged a visit, so I have to "enjoy" my summer with Alfred and Matthew. Mum said that Scott's off to Edinburgh to visit his college colleagues. The same goes for Nicholas and William, but Nicholas is off to Northern Ireland while William to Wales.

At least the frog and the tomato freak would only be in London for a week. I'd die if Francis had to stay for the entire month, let alone the entire summer!

I think the brothers would arrive after their birthdays. Which reminds me, tomorrow is Matthew's birthday. I have to buy him something after his lovely present. Maybe something for his bear or something that involves maple? I wouldn't want to get him something that would simply upset him.

But... if I give Matthew a present, it's obligatory to give Alfred one too.

Damn it... I might splash out just for presents. Maybe I'll just make Alfred some homemade scones. At least he was nice enough to eat my scones before I got kicked out of home economics club. His comment was rather insulting, though. That prat had the nerve to say my scones tasted like petrified couch stuffing. How does he even know the flavour of couch stuffing?

Either way, I take it that he thinks my scones are decent enough for his tastes. Mum didn't tell me when exactly are they coming, but she just told me to fix up the guest bedrooms and get ready. Maybe they would arrive after celebrating their birthdays at America.

There goes the door bell. I have to change into something intimidating to make sure the frog won't shine in my own house! And I hope the Vargas brothers brought a pasta dish again. I have to admit that they are brilliant cooks.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

July 5, 2011

I learned that Facebook can broadcast your birthday. That explains the fifty wall posts I received last April. Seriously, why wall post though? I'm still new to this Facebook thing. It's a website, not a house. I greeted Matthew and he liked _(that's the term for clicking that thumb up icon)_ my message and gave his thanks. Alfred, meanwhile, posted on my Facebook page _(I don't think I could call it wall without taking it seriously)_ to say thanks. Isn't commenting on my post enough for him? But I appreciate his efforts nevertheless. I might never understand how Facebook works.

And the least he could do was post with proper grammar. I don't like his overuse of internet vernacular. And I really mean overuse. He replaced for with the number four! And he typed great as gr8. What is wrong with him? If he was placed at America's colonial days, I'm sure he would get a good smacking if he used those spelling methods.

Scott and Nicholas are probably in the airport by now. William and dad just left by car and dad would probably stay for a night at Wales before he comes back. Peter's busy celebrating by increasing the volume of the speakers connected to his laptop while chanting some anime lines. I don't know how I became related to that brat. Especially because he claims to be a national of Sealand. It's not even a country, for crying out loud! If he heard me say this, we'd debate for hours until mum tells us to stop. That's how contradictory our views are.

Mum's calling me downstairs. I probably have to help her cook.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

July 10, 2011

Alfred lost his glasses here at home today. Way to go for his first day here. But then he found his glasses in my bag. I almost panicked_ (not through a scream, mind you)_, but it turned out to be a joke. He snuck it in my school bag _(why didn't I set it aside to the attic?)_ earlier while I wasn't looking. But I must say his new glasses suit him better. He was also surprised to find out that he gave me a journal rather than the Hunger Games book. Matthew told me that he warned Alfred to double check, but Alfred remained stubborn.

Why in the world would he have a journal anyway? Did he plan to write in it? I should ask him later.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

July 23, 2011

I almost forgot I had this thing. Sorry for neglecting you, journal.

Apparently, Alfred bought this a long time ago and it was right next to the Hunger Games book he bought for me. He apologised and told me he didn't notice, but I assured him everything was fine. I told him I was using the journal and he looked relieved. Yet he kept mocking me by saying I'm like a teenage girl with a diary obsession.

Maybe that affected me... just a little bit... and made me avoid using this for a week. But now I realise that it would be pointless to avoid using this. It would be such a waste. I started writing in it, so why stop? When I grow older, I'll look back at the things I have written here and laugh. I guess I'll laugh. Once I graduate medical school, I will have this journal in my hands to remind me of my high school days.

Anyway, I had an interesting week with Alfred and Matthew. Matthew liked the Kermode bear charm I gave him. Or was it a polar bear charm? I hoped Alfred liked those buttermilk scones. I bought it just in case he came earlier than expected. It was a good decision.

I was surprised that mum listened to every detail of my descriptions on the brothers. She made special maple pancakes for Matthew and a healthy hamburger for Alfred. I was surprised when she said "healthy" and "hamburger" in the same sentence. But that's mum for you – always has something up her sleeve. Alfred is a complete git when he told my mother I couldn't cook. And what's worse? Mum **AGREED**! This is just wrong! He told her about the time I made scones in home economics club before I got kicked out of it. I was trying to avoid bringing up that situation because mum had no idea about it yet! I'm making sure that I'll get my chance to sew Alfred's mouth closed.

Dad enjoyed a sport-centric chat with Alfred while Matthew, mum, and I baked pastries in the kitchen. And by the three of us, I meant the two of them with my assistance. They didn't allow me to touch the oven because I might "accidentally scorch my fingers" due to carelessness. I am never careless nor have I ever gotten my fingers burnt. I can't believe they won't allow me to bake! Damn you, Alfred.

We played football with the other people in town and Alfred got into a heated debate about the difference between football and soccer. When will that git ever stop?

Matthew suggested to watch a movie because he saw William's collection of DVDs. It's quite impressive. I could compare it to my bookshelves. Alfred chose a horror movie. I think it's one of Kiku's favourites. Mum prepared some snacks for us even though I warned her to tone them down! Alfred's becoming even more of a fat ass and mum is making his eating habits worse! Why did Alfred and Matthew's parents have to go on a honeymoon again?

Right. For a moment there, I almost forgot that Alfred and Matthew were just merely half-brothers. Alfred Franklin Jones and Matthew Williams. Alfred's father and Matthew's mother had gotten married, but Matthew didn't want to change his surname. He loved his real father more than he loved Alfred's father, of course. This caused a little tension in their residence, especially because Mr. Jones isn't keen on keeping Kumajirou _(Matthew's pet bear)_ despite it being domesticated. It caused their parents to fight for months because Mr. Jones tried to sell Kumajirou to the zoo. In the end, they patched things up and often went on their couple trips every year on random months while Alfred and Matthew are left to do whatever they want. Just because they are filthy rich doesn't mean they have the right to constantly do that.

But I admit, I enjoy the company of Alfred and Matthew. Peter has been pretty busy with the other children in the neighbourhood and I guess I'd like to spend time with good friends of mine. If only Kiku, Roderich, and Yao were here too. That would take the cake.

Sometimes Yao can get on my nerves _(I mean, constantly saying aru in every sentence is just...)_ because he claims my country to be Opium this, Opium that... honestly, he allows history to get in his head! Plus, he is barely seen without Kiku in school. And his panda items. I swear, sometimes Yao can be such a stalker. If he's not with Kiku, then he's with Im Yong Soo, Mei, and Kaoru. He's the resident stalker of every Asian student in school. But he means well. He's a decent man.

Hmm, Alfred's banging his fist on my door right now. I assume that Matthew's setting up the living room for our movie. I better get ready to watch Alfred scream like a girl again.

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. Other things I don't own include Mendel's Principles of Heredity and The Hunger Games. Add twitter, livejournal, and Facebook (but I have accounts on those three XD).

**A/N:** I was busy taking care of people and business this week. So... yeah. I'm random, so I had to say that. Oh, and one of those dates up there is my birthday. Guess which! XD

Yes, there is PolLiet. XD I gave some AusHun/PruHun in the last chapter. I think I'll make it a must to add random pairings in each journal entry. Oh, yeah, and Russia/Belarus (I like that ship because of twisted reasons... don't judge me), and a crackish America/Belarus. But seriously, I don't ship England with anyone else but America.

To clear some details:

**(1)** England's smart. So I wanted to write him as the top of his class. And there's a reason why he stated a scholarship. Why? You guess. XD  
**(2)** I wanted Iggy to be clueless about Facebook. I don't know why, but I just do. To be honest, I'd like to be less active on Facebook sometimes like how Iggy was here. XD  
**(3)** Arthur and his brothers have the stereotypical bully relationship. But, although I haven't written it yet, they bully and annoy with love, I guess. Not like _Finding Arthur _where their bullying is less amiable, actually. So, Kirkland brothers = love-hate-annoy-bully-taunt-love relationship  
**(4)** I don't know if Kumajirou is a Kermode bear or a polar bear. I don't even know if the spelling is Kumajirou or Kumajiro. XD  
**(5)** Yes, there is such a thing as a healthy hamburger. My mom makes those.  
**(6)** Alfred and Matthew are staying over in Arthur's house for most of their summer while their parents are travelling, while his brothers are busy visiting their college friends in their respective locations.

I plan to write this in a more humorous way, yet stay true to Iggy's character. I really do hope I nail his characterisation. And thanks to those who read, faved, and alerted! :D Shout out to **Yanelle **for reviewing! Thank you so much! I think I'll continue this, but I'll focus more on _Finding Arthur. _Although I would be slightly busy this week because of a speech. But nevertheless, I hope to continue this. :)


End file.
